mobius_elitefandomcom-20200214-history
Raksen Arcen
Raksen is the second leader of Sector 02 alongside Solst Nex. Unlike Solst, Raksen is very laid-back and informal. He believes the proper way to lead is to treat all of your allies as if they were just as important as yourself, rather than use the power of authority. 'Biography' Raksen is of average intelligence, had quick reflexes and is durable, but is only of slightly above-average strength. Most of his combat abilities comes from large boosts in adrenaline, and has a habit of passing out immediately after strenuous encounters. He is not one for stealth, often ending up being much clumsier when he attempts to be stealthy than when he isn't. He has a habit of relying on his powers in order to get the job done, often not planning ahead and bringing tools or proper equipment besides weaponry. Technology is also not his forte, usually even dealing with basic computer skills gives him a lot of trouble. History Raksen comes from a line of samurai and shinobi warriors from the Dragon Kingdom, the Arcen Clan, which fell when their leader, Raksen's grandfather, disappeared, supposedly abandoning them in their time of need. The clan dispersed and dwindled in numbers, having little money to support themselves and eventually resorting to living in city slums, abandoned ruins, and nomadic settlements. Raksen was not born during the fall of his clan, and most of his life was spent growing up scrounging to survive and fending for himself. He was raised mostly by his mother, and the only legacy of his clan he carries with him to this day is a pair of Arcen-smithed katanas (one of which was recently broken). In general Raksen avoids talking about his lineage, being a direct decendent of the so-called leader, not wanting to associate himself with such a person. This history causes a conflicting nature within him, causing him to strive to be a good leader, but also be fearful of becoming a failure like his grandfather. For this reason, he typically shirks away from leadership duties and pushes them onto Solst. The specifics of how Raksen and Solst met seem to differ every time they tell the tale. In short, Raksen was found by Solst in the slums of an old city near Chun-nan, being the only survivor after a recent attack. Drafted into the Elite afterwards for his potential, he was placed alongside Solst as heads of their own unit. 'Statistics' 'Powers' and Abilities *'Thick Skin:' Raksen has high endurance for damage and is able to shrug off most small blows. He'll often brace to take a hit rather than attempt to dodge it. *'Rage:' In combat, Raksen is able to boost his adrenaline to increase his endurance, strength, and reaction time. *'Psionics' **'Blink: '''Able to do a short-range "dash" teleport. **'Manifest Weapon:' Able to manifest energy into his hand in the shape of a melee weapon, usually a sword in Raksen's case. Also able to manifest this energy around an existing blade in his hand. 'Weaknesses' : Raksen is not especially good at being stealthy, and often when told to be stealthy he ends up being more clumsy than normal. 'Weapons' : Raksen uses an Arcen Clan katana. Originally he used a pair of them, but the blade of one was completely destroyed. 'Other Tools/Gadgets''' *Elite Combat Suit + Helmet and all included functions (Does not usually wear this) *Com-link Gallery 2014_ref__raksen_arcen_the_mink_by_shondoa-d7hfxpy.png collab__hill_top_raksen_by_safyran-d7kfkt5.png sunset_lovers_by_shondoa-d7iwgwp.png Category:Characters Category:Sector 02 Category:Mobius Elite Members